


transparent desires

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: How those stained glass dicks ended up in Rose Apothecary.





	transparent desires

**Author's Note:**

> this for all my twitter friends & people also wondering how the stained glass dicks came to be. 
> 
> un-beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> p.s: wasn't sure how to rate this as they do talk about penises... but not in any explicit detail.  


Patrick had touched David’s hand _ two _ times today. The first time happened that morning when Patrick handed him his coffee—it was more of a pinky brush and it _ still _ made David’s heart flip a little bit. The second time was when they were leaving the store and they both reached for the door at the same time. Patrick’s palm rested atop David’s hand for a moment and David _ swore _he lingered, just for a second. 

“So, what are we in such dire need of you’re actually awake for before 10am?” Patrick said as he started the engine of his car. 

David rolled his eyes. “The store is still too bare and boring. And since I don’t have an endless amount of money to spend _ online _ anymore, I have to go to… flea markets now. It ruefully opens _ way _too early and I want to be there before the good stuff goes.”

“Right,” Patrick agreed. His eyes were on the road but he wore a soft smile, the one David had determined as the ‘trying not to make fun of David’ smile. It constantly seemed to be on his face.

The flea market was in Elm Valley and thankfully not that far away. David didn’t think that they were comfortable enough with each other yet to be going on hour long road trips; though, David would willingly spend as much time with Patrick as humanly possible.

Patrick let David choose the music and David found enough things to talk about; what annoying thing Alexis had done that day and even accidentally slipping in some horrible stories of the past. Patrick would be quiet at first, just nodding or laughing along to the story. Then, he’d interject with some light teasing or even a sincere comment. 

An entire Taylor Swift album later, they found themselves in the parking lot of a flea market. 

“OK, sand and stone color palette,” David reminded Patrick as they walked towards the vendors. 

“Yes, David, I remember,” he laughed.

They made their way past a few stalls that David hadn’t even bothered to stop at. David wasn’t sure what he was looking for—not even sure if it existed in a place like this. He wandered with Patrick trailing beside him and fidgeting with different objects on the tables around them.

As David was stepping forward, Patrick held out a hand on his shoulder. “Wait.”

“What?”

“These would be good for storage,” Patrick said picking up a small wicker basket. “Practical, but…”

“Not hideous,” David finished for him. “Like your metal cabinets we will _ not _be using.”

Patrick rolled his eyes but was still smiling. David wished he could just will that smile to go away. It was always distracting him—the way his lips looked, always perfectly pink and soft even though he has never seen Patrick put on chapstick a day since they’ve met; the way his ears would move when he smiled really big. God, even the way Patrick’s practically nonexistent eyebrows would wiggle when he was smirking at him made David want to push him against the wall at Rose Apothecary or against the side of his car or wherever and just _ ravish _him—to kiss that stupid, perfect grin off his face.

“You there, man?” Patrick asked. David winced at the ‘man’ but it brought him back down to earth. The earth where Patrick was straight and David was foolish for having thoughts like that. 

“Yes, yeah,” David replied quickly, desperately trying to nod away the thought of kissing Patrick. His eyes looked so warm and bright with the morning sun falling on his light skin. David nodded even quicker and focused back on the basket Patrick was holding in front of his face. “Let’s get those two.”

David paid for the two wicker baskets and they continued to walk through the different stalls, hunting for the perfect decorations. David was getting tired of not finding anything and felt bad for continually disagreeing on what Patrick thought they should get. 

By the end of the afternoon they ended up with two baskets, some homemade black bird statues and a dozen mason jars. David felt good about the purchases and Patrick just seemed to be glad that they were almost done shopping. As they were headed toward the car, David spotted one last stall he hadn’t perused yet. 

“Stained glass, these would be perfect to hang up,” David said. Patrick just huffed a little—clearly tired—but walked towards it with David. As they got closer, the designs became less abstract and more… phallic, and well, whatever the female equivalent is. 

“Oh, they’re definitely interesting,” Patrick teased. David looked at the different pieces as the vendor talked them up. They were all homemade and meticulously crafted—they _ looked _great, even Patrick seemed impressed. David felt a little silly, looking at glass genitals with Mr. Button Up Patrick Brewer, but they had an interesting flare to them and fit with the color palette already being developed in the store. 

“Think they’re too much?” 

Patrick shook his head and picked up one of the medium sized pieces, the one that was clearly depicting a penis. He sincerely examined it and checked out the quality. Not even the tips of his ears were red. “No. I like them,” Patrick said matter-of-factly. 

“_You _like them?” David laughed. 

“Why are you saying it like that?” 

“They’re stained glass… penises.”

“They are,” Patrick said. 

“And you like penises?” David asked, then immediately turned red at what he just said to his business partner.

Patrick didn’t miss a single beat, though. Just laughed at David and said, “yeah. I think they’ll really spruce up the store.”

“OK,” David agreed, nodding. “I agree.”

“Great!” Patrick clapped, turning back to look at the different options. “Which ones?”

David considered—for a long time. He switched between looking at the different sizes and designs. He felt like choosing the _ dicks _was just a bit too on the nose, but Patrick huffed beside him and encouraged him to choose some already.

“This is big stakes, Patrick! Our walls are practically bare still. This is important.” David exclaimed. Patrick smiled and looked back at the vendor, assuring her they’d buy something soon.

“David,” he assured. David nodded. “It’s art. It’s _ cool _art. Anything we get will look good. You have a great eye and are good at all this stuff. You could hang trash bags everywhere and it’d look good.”

“OK, that’s like, a weirdly sweet thing to say while picking out different penises.” 

They both laughed and looked at the spread again. 

“Let’s get these two,” David said, pointing at the two in front of them. One of them was of the artfully crafted penises and the other was depicting a vagina—much more understated. 

“Perfect,” Patrick smiled. “We still have more in the budget, if you wanted any more?”

“Um, yeah. Why don’t… you pick?”

“Me?” Patrick asked incredulously. “I’m just the number guys, eh?”

“You have a vision too, or whatever. Or at least should have say in the way the store looks—only because I already approved these, though.”

“Oh wow!” Patrick said sarcastically. “So, _so _ thoughtful of you.”

“Whatever,” David rolled his eyes and smiled. “Pick one.”

“I say we ought to go for another one of those," Patrick said. "Then another dick—for good measure.”

David laughed and nodded. “Yes, for sure. Just for good measure.”

They bought the four stained glass pieces and packed them safely into Patrick’s backseat. All the way back to Schitt’s Creek, David was trying not to overthink the entire day and the ‘you like penis’ comment he had made. His head was reeling and deciphering if Patrick was flirting. Patrick didn’t seem flustered—just his usual confident and ridiculously annoying and cute self. 

All he knew was that Patrick had encouraged him to hang up stained glass _ penises _in their store that they were owning and starting together. There was more to unpack, probably, but David brushed it off. He was mainly just excited that the store was actually coming together and he got to do it alongside Patrick. 


End file.
